Essa Ruiva Tem Manual
by Donna Black
Summary: [COMPLETA]Sétimo ano. James e Lilian namoram há cinco meses e ele ainda faz as coisas erradas. Os marotos, Alice e Frank viraram os 'terapeutas' dessa relação e irão mostrar a James que Lilian tem manual, e só é preciso saber como usar.
1. Primeiro Passo: Leia o Manual

**Essa Ruiva Tem Manual**

**Capítulo Um- Primeiro paço: Leia o Manual.**

James Potter era um menino de 17 anos que se podia chamar de maroto. Não era muito comportado nas aulas, adorava azarar meninos impoupulares e sempre jogava bombas de bosta no tão odiado, zelador Filch. Sem contar que ele era 'O Gostosão' de Hogwarts. Todas as garotas eram apaixonadas por ele, e por seu melhor amigo, Sirius Black. Basicamente, ele saia com metade dessas garotas e Sirius saia com a outra metade. Porque só um deles não teria tempo de sair com todas, por causa das detenções.

Eles tinham até uma rotina. As segundas, eles saiam com duas garotas. As terças, jogavam bombas de bosta no Filch. As quartas, eles cumpriam as detenções dadas pelo Filch. As quintas, eles saiam com mais duas garotas e retocavam seus estoques na Zonco's. As sextas eles davam uma rápida estudada e saiam com mais garotas. Aos sábados eles treinavam quadribol e levavam mais detenções. Aos domingos, Sirius dormia e James chamava Lilian Evans para sair.

Lilian Evans, uma ruivinha meio esquentada de personalidade forte. James passara dois duros anos tentando sair com ela. Há cinco meses atrás, finalmente, ela disse sim. O resultado? Bom, faz cinco meses que eles estão namorando. Sirius achou isso o fim. Com o namoro com a Lilian ele não queria mais fazer as 'coisas de marotos'. Remus, outro maroto, sempre foi mais certinho e também não fazia mais nada de muito errado. Peter estava tão distante, sumido e Sirius não estava falando muito com ele. Sirius tinha certeza que esse era o fim dos marotos, estavam falidos.

Bom, mas isso só foi uma pequena (?) introdução. Vamos direto ao ponto. James Potter e Lilian Evans. Estão namorando, como eu já disse anteriormente. Porém, eles tem tido muitas brigas. Por motivos tolos, ou não. Mas James sempre faz alguma coisa de errado, então Lilian briga com ele. Talvez pelo fato dele nunca ter namorado antes, não saiba lidar com as coisas. Por isso, ele arrumou terapeutas que saibam(ou pelo menos acham) lidar com isso.

Os infelizes? Alice Bowman, Frank Longbottom, Remus Lupin, Sirius Black e por último, e sim, menos importante, Peter Pettingrew.

- Então, Jamezitcho, conta pro seu querido e gostosão, terapeuta, Doutor Black.- Sirius anotou alguma coia num pedaço de pergaminho qualquer.- Vamos, conte.

- Vá se foder, Sirius. Eu prefiro a Alice, ela é mais confiável.

- Obrigada, Jamezitcho.- Falou Alice arrancando o pedaço de pergaminho e a pena das mãos de Sirius.- Agora sim, conte o que aconteceu.

Sirius, Alice, James, Remus, Frank e Peter estavam sentados no chão da sala comunal, tomando uma cerveija amanteigada.

- Bom...- Começou James.- Sirius e eu estávamos saindo da sala da troféus, no quinto andar.

- E o que faziam lá?- Perguntou Alice.

- Detenção. Quando Sirius e eu estávamos saindo da sala de troféus, uma garota nos abordou.

- Um estupradora!- Exclamou Peter.

- Quem dera.- Falou Sirius, de cabeça baixa.

- Enfim.- Continuou James.- Era Barbara Knowles, do sexto ano. Ela veio falar com a gente. E pra falar a verdade, eu não estava prestando muita atenção. Então, quando eu vi... PAM!

- Uma bomba?- Perguntou Alice, perdida.

- Não, quase. Um beijo. Barbara Knowles me grudou!

- Que absurdo!- Exclamou Frank.

- Que vergonha.- Falou Remus.

- Que vaca!- Falou Peter.

- Que aproveitadora!- Falou Alice.

- Nossa, mas ela gostosa pra c...

- Sirius, cala essa boca.- Falou Alice.- James, você correspondeu o beijo?

- Não!- Respondeu James, rapidamente.- Claro que não. Mas... eu também não cessei o beijo, sabe? Ah, você me entende.

- Claro.- Falou Alice.- A tentação da carne humana.

- Mas a Lily viu?- Perguntou Remus.

- Viu. Ela estava entrando no corredor bem nessa hora.- Falou James.

- E o que ela fez?- Perguntou Frank.

- Gritou. Então eu empurrei a Barbara pra longe. Mas Lily já tinha ido embora, furiosíssima.

- E o Sirius?

- Pegou a Barbara.

- Cachorro.

- Não.- Falou James.- O Sirius está tão em baixa que está mais pra cadelinha!

Todos riram, mas não tanto com Peter Pettingrew, que dava altas e agudas gargalhadas.

- James, James, James, James, James, James...- Alice anotou alguma coisa em seu pedaço de pergaminho e fez um barulho engraçado com a boca.

- Que, que, que, que, que, quê?

- A Lilian tem manual, Jamezitcho.

- Manual?- Perguntou Sirius.

- É. Todas as mulheres têm. Já que todos os homens são burros o bastante para saber o que as mulheres querem e...

- Até eu?- Perguntou Frank.

- Não amor, você é perfeito.

- UIUI, AMORZINHO!- Falou Sirius, com um tom agudo na voz, que lembrava muito a voz de Alice.- ME DÁ UM BEIJINHO? AH, EU QUERO UM BEIJINHO!

- CALA ESSA BOCA, BLACK!- Falou Alice, corada.- Enfim, James, provavelmente você não saiba as etapas do manual da Lily.

- Não tenho idéia. Me explica?

- Claro. Bom, primeiro...

- Espera!- Falou Sirius.- Eu preciso ir ao banheiro.

- Vai.- Falou Alice.- Mas se você disser que vai lá fazer levantamento de peso eu juro que mato você e essa autora que desta vez, está _realmente _ficando sem criatividade.

- Não, não. Eu vou dar uma mijada mesmo.

- Então vai.

- Ah... agora eu não quero mais. Fale o que você iria falar pro James.

- Está bem. Mas se você se mijar nas calças eu não me responsabilizo por nada.

- Eu sei. Eu vou aguentar, vou segurar. Que nem homem, que nem macho!

- Aham ¬¬. Enfim, onde eu estava?

- No manual.- Respondeu Sirius.

- Onde eu estava, JAMES?

- Me dizer qual era o manual da Lily.- Falou James.

- Ah é. Assim, como todo o manual, ela tem um primeiro passo.

- E qual seria?

- Ler o manual, dã.

- Eu tenho que ler a Lily?

- Mais ou menos. Você tem que conhecê-la, profundamente. Por exemplo, saber as três coisas que ela mais gosta e as três coisas que mais ela detesta.

- Batatas fritas, fotos e poções. Fígado, brigas e quebrar a unha.

- Perfeito.

- Esse é o primeiro passo?

- Sim.

- É o último também?

- Não.

- Merda!

- Olha James, já deu pra ver que você conhece a Lily muito bem.- Falou Remus.- Já é um primeiro passo.

- Exatamente.- Falou Frank.- E se você a conhece tão bem assim deve saber que o que a Lilian mais espera de um garoto é a fidelidade extrema, ao ponto de ter total confiança nele.

- Nossa Frank, como você sabe disso?- Perguntou Sirius, surpreso.

- Eu namoro a terapeuta, sabe.

- Enfim...- Falou Alice.- James, você deve ir falar com a Lily. Primeiro, pedir desculpas. Segundo, dizer que aquilo nunca mais vai acontecer. Terceiro, dizer que você é um idiota. Quarto, dizer que a Barbara é uma idiota e que é uma garota muito muito muito muito feia e irritante. Que a Lily é muito linda pra competir com ela. E elogiar muito muito a Lily e dizer que a ama mais que tudo.

- Mas será que dá certo?- Perguntou James.

- Vai por mim. Eu sou uma garota. Vai dar certo.

- Então pos hoje chega?- Perguntou Pettigrew.

- Sim. Nos encontraremos amanhã nesse mesmo lugar, nessa mesma hora e nessa mesma fan fic.

- Mas amanhã, a essa hora, temos aula de Transfiguração!- Falou Remus.

- Mataremos a aula, ué.

- Mas é que...

- EU DISSE QUE MATAREMOS, LUPIN!

- Não precisa gritar, Alice. Não sou surdo.

- Tá, tá. James, fale com Lily ainda hoje e amanhã nos conte o que aconteceu.

- Ok. Até amanhã, então.

- Tchau, gente!

- Tchau.- Respondeu Peter.

- Tchau.- Respondeu Frank.

- Tchau.- Respondeu Remus.

- Gente, será que a Barbara está no banho agora?

- Sirius, esse capítulo acabou.

- Mas você acha que ela está tomando banho agora?

- Sirius, deu.

- Mas ela é muito gata, né?

- Sirius a autora está com tendinite em seus dedos, ela não pode ficar até amanhã aqui.

- Ah bom, então tchau.

- Tchau, Sirius.

* * *

**N/A: Ai, ai, esse Sirius... não entende a minha tendinite **

**Bom, sim, ficou sem graça. Mas não se preocupem, não é uma só comédia e esse é só o primeiro capítulo.**

**Eu escrevería mais coisas, mas são 01:14 da manhã, de uma quinta-feira. Amanhã eu teria aula e recuperação de história e química, mas infelizmente um aluno do terceiro ano faleu ontem a noite e o colégio está de luto e não haverá aulas. Descanse em paz, Joni.x/**

**Bom, estou morta de fome e vou tomar um leitinho e escovar meus dentes e vestir meu pijama rosa de pinguins e dormir e sonhar.**

**Então, meus amores, deixem reviews, por favor, tá?**

**Amo muito vocês.**

**Donna Black.**


	2. Segundo Passo: Prepare as Peças

**Capítulo Dois- Segundo Passo: Prepare As Peças**

Sala Comunal, 16 horas.

- Vamos ver se estão todos presentes.- Falou Alice.- Alice? Ah bem, eu. Frank?

- Aqui.

- James?

- Eu.

- Peter?

- Presente.

- Remus?

- Presente.

- E Sirius?

- Aqui, gatinha.

Frank deu um cutucão em Sirius.

- Enfim, James, conte-nos.- Falou Alice.- Como foi?

- ESPERA AÍ!- Falou Sirius.- Por que a Alice de novo?

- Porque sim, ué.

- Isso não é justo! É um dia para cada um!

- É, mas eu sou uma garota e muito mais experiente!

- Não quero saber! É um dia para cada um! James, escolha alguém, não aguento mais a Alice falando.

- Frank.- Falou James, naturalmente.

Alice olhou para Sirius e sorriu, que retribuiu com um sorriso sarcástico.

- Conte, James.- Falou Frank.- Como foi?

- Bem, eu fui falar com ela ontem a noite. Ela estava estudando e estava mais vulnerável. Falei tudo que a Alice disse.

- E funcionou?

- Sim. Mas eu tive que elogiar muito muito muito muito muito muito ela. Não pensei que garotas gostassem tanto assim de elogios...

- Pois gostam. Mas o que exatamente disse a ela?

- Ah não lembro.

- Mas você tem que saber de tudo, senão não podemos te ajudar.- Falou Peter.

- É James, tente lembrar.- Falou Alice.

- Sabem o que ajudaria? Um flashback!

- Hum... como é mesmo o nome _dela_?- Perguntou Alice.

- Dela quem?

- Essa escritora dessa fic sem graça e mal escrita...

- É só olhar lá em cima... Donna Black.

- Por que ela tem meu sobrenome?- Perguntou Sirius.

- Vai ver ela gosta de você.- Falou Frank.

- Hum... Será que ela é bonita?

- Cala essa boca, Sirius.- Falou Alice.- Ah sim, senhorita Donna Black? Um flashback, por favor?

**Flashback do James:**

_- Lilian, desculpa!_

_- Não, James._

_- Olha, eu sou um idiota completo. E eu prometo que isso nunca mais vai acontecer!_

_- Hum..._

_- Olha Lily, eu não sei porque essa Barbara me beijou, vai ver ela estava bêbada ou sei lá... Mas isso não importa, porque não é da Barbara que eu gosto! Eu gosto de você, Lily, eu amo você. Sabe por quê? Porque você é linda, querida, meiga, simpática, amiga, compreenssíva..._

_- Continue._

_- Tem um bom coração, é uma bruxa maravilhosa, tem muitos talentos... Já falei querida? Enfim, Lily, eu poderia ficar a noite inteira de elogiando, como eu já fiz outras vezes... mas eu quero que você entenda que o que aconteceu comigo e com a Barbara foi um acidente! Ela me beijou a força... Me perdoa?_

_- Tá._

_James beijou a Lilian._

**Fim do Flashback do James.**

- Nossa James, foi incrível!- Falou Alice.- Muito bom!

- É, mas não adiantou muita coisa.

- Por quê?

- Porque nós brigamos de novo.

- Por quê?- Perguntou Lupin.

- Hum... difícil de explicar... ham, um flashback?

**Flashback do James- II**

_Lilian e James estavam se beijando calorosamente na frente do dormitório dela. _

_- Você promete que nunca mais chega perto daquela vaca?_

_- Claro, Lily._

_Os dois voltaram a se beijar. James abriu a porta do dormitório, mas Lilian esitou._

_- Não, James._

_- Mas..._

_- H-hoje não._

_Ele tinha um olhar decepcionado. Baixou a cabeça e saiu. _

**Fim do Flashback do James- II.**

- Bem, não foi mesmo uma briga, sabe.- Falou James.

- Pontas, deixa eu ver se eu entendi.- Falou Sirius, levantando uma sobrancelha.- Você brigou com a Lily, depois fizeram as pazes. Aí vocês ficam a fim... mas ela desiste? Poxa, eu preciso ter uma conversinha séria com a Lily.

- Você não vai fazer nada.- Falou Alice com rispidez.- Por mais que eu queira ajudar, esse é um assunto de Lily e James. Não podemos fazer nada. Eles é que vão decedir se eles vão... ou não.

- Provavelmente não.- Falou James.- Lily não quer.

- Ai, James, vocês se _amam. _Claro que ela quer, mas ainda não está pronta.

- Por que todas as garotas vem com esse papo?- Perguntou Sirius.- 'Não estou pronta e blá blá blá...'

- Porque é verdade, Sirius.- Falou Frank.- Isso é um momento importante para as garotas, não é qualquer coisa. E em caso de dúvida elas não fazem nada. E você quer ouvir o que eu tenho a dizer, James?- Ele confirmou com a cabeça.- Sente e converse com ela. Provavelmente ela irá lhe dizer que quer esperar mais, mas mesmo assim converse. Você e ela irão se sentir melhor.

- Obrigado Frank.- James deu uma batidinhas no ombro de Frank.- Isso é ótimo. Vou falar com ela.

- Ei Frank...- Falou Sirius.- Você pode ser um terapêuta sexual, sabe.

- Por quê?- Perguntou Frank.- Você preciso de umas _aulinhas? _

Todos caíram na gargalhada, principalmente Alice, que fazia questão de mostrar que estava rindo.

- Haha, que engraçadinho.- Falou Sirius.

- Sirius, você não consegue deixar a criança em pé, é?- Perguntou Alice.

- Alice, cala essa boca, você nunca viu nada.

- E nem quero! E nem posso, aliás. Não trouxe a minha lente de aumento.

- Ai, essa piadinha é mais velha que a minha vó.

- Pelo menos eu não sou uma brocha que nem você!

- Cala a boca Alice!

- Cala a boca você!

- Cala a boca você!

- Cala a boca você!

- CALEM A BOCA VOCÊS DOIS!- Gritou Lupin.- ALICE FAZ PIADAS DO TEMPO DA MINHA VÓ, SIRIUS É UM BROCHA, FRANK É TARAPÊUTA SEXUAL, MAS O QUE IMPORTA É O JAMES E A LILY! É POR ISSO QUE ESTAMOS AQUI!

- O Aluado tem razão, sabe.- Falou Peter.- James, você vai fazer o que o Frank lhe disse?

- Claro.- Respondeu James.

- Então faça e amanhã estaremos aqui novamente, tá?

- Está bem.

- Até a manhã.- Falou Alice.

Todos se levantaram e foram aos seus dormitórios, menos Sirius e James, que continuaram lá.

- Ei Pontas...

- Sim?

- Por que a autora tem meu sobrenome?

- Não tenho idéia.

- Será que ela é da minha família?

- Acho que não.

- Será que ela é uma groupie/wannabe minha?

- Deve ser.

- Nossa...

- Sirius, vamos. Temos dever pra fazer e eu ainda tenho que falar com a Lily.

- Hum, promete que me apresenta a ela?

- Quem?

- A autora.

- Não, Sirius. Vamos.

James puxou Sirius pela manga de sua camisa e eles foram.

* * *

**N/A:Sem muitas coisas a dizer.**

**Apenas obrigada pelos reviews:**

**Lih Potter, **_Obrigada xD Eu realmente acho essa fic muito sem graça, mas espero que você continue rindo n.n_

**Ly Black, **_Não, você nunca havia deixado um review pra mim... Mas muito obrigada pelos elogios xD Ah sim, mas o Sirius não cansa de dizer que vai no banheiro fazer levantamento de peso ;D_

**Jehssik, **_Ah, você é uma fofa, sabia? Seus reviews me deixam tão feliz n.n Sim, eu queria MUITO ter uma consulta com o Sirius u.u E eu também adoooro a Alice e o Frank!_

**Capitam, **_Olá! Obrigada pelos elogios e pelo review! Pois é, ás vezes eu não me controlo e acabo colocando palavrões demais n.n"_

**Luuh Potter**_, Ah fofa, brigada pelos elogios xD Amei! Sim sim, o Peter é um inútel, vou dar um jeito de tirar ele da história atéo fimda fic! Hahahah :D_

**Babi Evans, **_Nhá! Tudo bom Barbara? Ah tri. Sim, todos cortam o Sirius xD Esse cachorro não entende que eu tenho tendinite x Ah tri. Mas brigada por comentar Babi, te amo!_

**Lii Black, **_Hahaha! Pois é, esses personagens me adoram! ;D Sim sim, prometo que atualizarei mais rápido! E obrigada por comentar!_

**Creio que seja isso... **

**Bem, espero que gostem do capítulo.**

**Beijão.**


	3. Terceiro Passo: Encaixe Aqui

**Capítulo Três: Terceiro Passo: Encaixa aqui**

Sala Comunal da Grifinória, 16:00, sábado.

- Não estou com saco de fazer a chamada.- Falou Alice.- Está todo mundo aqui?

- Não.- Respondeu Lupin.- Peter pegou aula de reforço e não veio.

- Ah sim. Tirando Peter, estão todos? Ótimo. James, fale o que aconteceu.

- Ah não não não!- Exclamou Sirius.- Não é você, Alice! Você sempre se mete! Escolha alguém, Pontas.

- Aluado.- Disse James.

Alice sorriu para Sirius, que abaixou a cabeça.

- Conte, Pontas.- Disse Lupin, calmamente.

- Bem, eu falei com a Lily.

- Foi uma conversa séria?

- Ah foi sim. Sexo é uma coisa super séria.

- Claro.- Disse Sirius.

- Por que você não nos conta como foi a conversa?- Perguntou Frank.

- Ah não.- Falou James.- Eu não quero que vocês saibam... é minha vida sexual, sabe.

- Não se preocupe.- Falou Alice.- Só rimos da vida sexual do Sirius. Nós te respeitamos muito, James. Conte.

- Você vai precisar de um flashback?- Perguntou Sirius, que fungiu não ouvir o comentário anteriormente citado por Alice.

- Creio que sim.- Respondeu James.

- Ei, autora que tem meu sobrenome? Um flashback?

**Flashback do James:**

_- Hum... Lily?- James abriu a porta do dormitório de Lilian._

_- Oi amor.. algum problema?_

_- Quero lhe falar._

_- Sobre?_

_- Hum, a gente. E hum, é que eu acho uma coisa._

_- O quê?_

_- Bem, já estamos a um tempo juntos, né?_

_- Sim._

_- E nos beijamos muito, né?_

_- Sim._

_- Lily, eu acho que devemos dar um passo a frente._

_Lilian o encarou por alguns segundos. Ela tinha uma expressão imparcial em seu rosto._

_- Eu tenho medo, James._

_- De quê?_

_- De... bem... eu não sei c-como... ah, alguma coisa pode dar errado..._

_- Não entendo. O que pode dar errado?_

_- Ah, sei lá James. E eu nem sei ainda como..._

_- Como?_

_- Ai, nada. Esquece._

_- Mas, Lily..._

_- Depois conversamos. Tenho que terminar minha lição. Juro que conversamos._

_Ele saiu do quarto um pouco desalentado._

**Fim do flashback do James.**

-... Foi isso. Eu não entendi nada do que ela quis dizer. Aluado, o que ela quis dizer?

- E-eu não sei muito bem...- Lupin coçou o queixo.- Ela ainda deve se sentir insegura.

- Será?

- Mas é obvio que sim.- Falou Alice.- Ela está totalmente insegura, não se sente pronta. Na hora 'H', ela tem medo de não fazer as coisas certas, ela se sentir muito perdida. E provavelmente ela está pensando no que você, James, vai pensar dela depois que vocês fizerem. E também deve estar pensando se tudo for por água abaixo e ela ficar grávida, sabe.

- Nossa...- Murmurou James.- Eu não sabia de nada disso.

- Viram?- Disse Alice.- Não adianta. Sempre sou eu que resolvo as coisas...

- Ah cala essa boca.- Falou Sirius.- Mas o que você vai fazer James?

- Hum, não sei. Remus, o que eu faço?

- Falar, outra vez. E dizer que sabe de tudo isso que a Alice falou e dizer que vai dar tudo certo e blá. Mas se ela ainda se sentir envergonhada em falar sobre isso, não forçe nada.

- Está bem. Mas eu acho que não terei tempo para fazer isso agora...

- Por quê?

- Os N.I.E.M's. Estão a cada dia mais próximos, não?

- É verdade!- Exclamou Frank.- Putz, mal começei a estudar...

- Pelo menor você começou.- Falou Sirius.- Não sei de nada, ainda.

- Mas você é bem inteligente.- Falou Alice.- Aliás, todos nós somos inteligentes. Vamos nos dar bem. Falando nisso, James, você sabe o que Lily quer fazer quando ela sair de Hogwarts? Quando falei com ela estava muito indecisa.

- E ainda está.- Falou James.- Ela pensou em fazer alguma coisa no Ministério, depois pensou no St. Mungus, pensou até em lecionar Poções. Mas não tem nada certo ainda.

- Eu acho que ela poderia trabalhar no Ministério.- Falou Lupin.- É muito inteligente, se daria bem lá.

- Se daria mesmo.- Falou Frank.- Também acho que ela daria uma ótima aurora, mas ela não quer seguir essa profissão, não é?

- Não é o que ela quer.- Disse James.- Prefere lidar com as coisas mais lógicas, sabe? Não gosta muito de sair na prática, prefere as coisas com calma, pensadas...

- Por isso!- Falou Alice.- Por isso sempre o melhor que você tem a fazer é conversar com ela, James. Ela gosta das coisas planejadas, bem pensadas, pra só depois, serem aplicadas na prática, mas com muito cuidado.

- Isso faz sentido.- Disse James.

- Claro que faz. Por isso você vai falar outra vez com ela.

- Eu não agüento mais falar, merda. Será que essa é a única coisa que eu tenho que fazer?

- Bem...- Falou Sirius.- Você pode trancá-la no quarto, amarrá-la e fazer tudo a força. Mas eu não recomendo, alguém pode descobrir e você pode ir para Azkaban por assédio sexual.

- O diálogo é base de um relacionamento sério e maduro.- Falou Frank.- É como a Alice disse, você não pode sair por aí fazendo o que te der na telha.

- Mas eu não saio por aí fazendo o que dá na minha telha.- Respondeu James.

- E quando você azara o Snape?- Perguntou Frank.

- Ah, mas aquilo é só diversão. Eu me divirto azarando as pessoas feias demais.

- Como você sabe que ele é feio?- Perguntou Sirius.- Você nunca o viu sem roupa...

- Graças a vocês, Marotos, a escola inteira já viu.- Disse Alice.- E foi decepcionante. Nunca vi algo tão terrível, desde que a professora de Trato de Criaturas Mágicas nos mostrou a reprodução sexuada de um hipogrifo.

- Eu me lembro disso.- Comentou Lupin.- Ah, foi terrível. Várias pessoas chorando, alunos traumatizados...

- A reprodução de um hipogrifo?- Perguntou Alice.

- Não. O Snape sem roupa.

- Tá legal.- Disse Frank.- Isso foi muito engraçado e tal, mas vamos voltar ao assunto.

- Qual era mesmo?- Perguntou James.

- A Lilian.

- Ah, é.

- Conversar, James. Dizer tudo que você tem a dizer.

- Mas eu já disse...

- Diga-lhe de novo. Olha, você não deve desistir nunca, ok? Vai lá, conversa... se ela não quiser falar de nada, espere um tempo, volte lá e tente outra vez.

- Está bem.

- Vamos nos encontrar depois de amanhã aqui, então.- Falou Lupin.

- Por que só depois de amanhã?

- Porque amanhã é domingo, e eu não quero gastar meu único dia de folga aqui.

- Nossa... que violência.

- Está bem.- Disse Alice.- Vamos...

Todos se levantaram, com exceção de Sirius e Lupin.

- Por que você ainda está aqui, Aluado?

- Esperando você.

- Por quê?

- Porque você sempre enrola pra ir embora.

- Ah não. Hoje está 10 graus, a autora está com dor de cabeça e morrendo de frio, ela não quer mais escrever porra nenhuma.

- Hum, coitada. Vamos então.

- Ok.

Lupin e Sirius saíram pelo buraco da Mulher Gorda, indo para sabe-se lá onde.


	4. Quarto Passo: Cola e Descola

**Capítulo Quatro- Quarto passo: Cola e Descola**

Segunda-Feira, 16:00, Três Vassouras.

- Onde diabos está o Peter?- Perguntou Alice.

- Minerva o deu uma detenção.- Respondeu James.

- Só pra ele?

- Não. Para mim, Lupin e Sirius. Mas nós três a cumprimos ontem.

- Ah bom.

- Então, nos conte como foi, Jamezitcho.- Disse Sirius.- Hoje eu sou seu terapêuta, né?

- Sim.

- Aleluia. Conte.

- Bem... eu fui falar com ela outra vez. Mas... não sei... não foi uma conversa muito _civilizada._

- Vocês brigaram?

- Sim. Quero dizer, ela brigou! Estávamos indo tão bem quando... BUM! Ela explodiu! Assim, do nada.

- As mulheres são sempre assim.- Disse Sirius.- Inventam alguma coisa, só pra chamar atenção.

- Opa, opa, opa!- Falou Alice.- Que história é esse de 'as mulheres são sempre assim'?

- E são!

- Ah vocês, homens... ficam arranjando desculpa por preguiça de pensar e resolver os problemas!

- Mentira.

- Não! Você sabe a diferença de um homem e uma manga?

- Não. Qual?

- A manga um dia _amadurece! _

- Haha, que engraçadinha.

- Mas isso é verdade.

- SHHH! QUIETA! Você não pode falar até eu te dar permissão.

- Aaaah, juuura! E por quê isso?

- Porque eu sou homem e você é mulher.

- Black, isso é a coisa mais _ridícula _que eu já ouvi. Só falta dizer que lugar de mulher é na cozinha!

- Lugar de mulher não é _só _na cozinha. É nos quartos, banheiros, salas...

Alice deu um tapa no ombro de Sirius, que recuou.

- Será que vocês podem párar com essa violência?- Perguntou Lupin.- Não estamos aqui para discutir os direitos iguais entre os sexos. Estamos aqui para falar de James e Lilian!

- Ah é mesmo.- Falou Sirius.- Posso pedir o seu flashback?

- Claro.- Respondeu James.

**Flashback do James:**

_- Olá Lily._

_- Oi, amor._

_- Posso falar com você um instante?_

_- Claro._

_- Hum.. é sobre nossa meia conversa de anteontem._

_Lilian parou. Baixou a cabeça e escreveu alguma coisa no seu livro._

_- Fale alguma coisa.- Disse James._

_- Falar o quê?_

_- O que você acha._

_- Achar do quê?_

_- Da gente... hum... dar um passo adiante._

_- Que passo seria esse?- Lilian mantinha a voz firme._

_- Você sabe, Lily._

_- Não, não sei. Me conta.- Lilian já tinha um tom sínico na voz._

_- Por Merlin, Lily!_

_- Fala, James._

_- Olha Lilian, não se faça de boba. Estamos namorando a cinco meses!_

_- Pouco tempo._

_- Nem tanto, Lilian. Por isso eu quero transar com você. Eu não só acho que está na hora, como eu acho o sexo fundamental para um relacionamento sério. E eu só quero saber o que você quer! É só me falar, será que custa muito?_

_- Que droga, James! SERÁ QUE VOCÊ NÃO ENTENDE?_

_- NÃO VOU ENTENDER NADA ATÉ VOCÊ ME FALAR!_

_- E-eu... ah, você é um idiota!_

_- Idiota é você. Não é mais fácil me falar?_

_- EU TENHO MEDO! SERÁ QUE É TÃO DIFÍCIL ENTENDER?_

_- Medo de quê?_

_- Você é mais idiota que eu pensei._

**Fim do flashback do James.**

-... Bem... foi uma conversa bem picante.- Disse Sirius.- Sexo, palavrões... essa autora não se manca que tem crianças querendo ler a fic.

- Sirius, cala essa boca.- Disse Alice, ainda bem zangada.- James, você fez certo!

- Finalmente.- Murmurou James.

- Mas você pegou um péssimo dia pra Lily, um péssimo dia.

- Ah é?

- É, James. TPM.

- Mas que porcaria! Bem que eu achei estranho quando ela começou a chorar porque as batatinhas dela estavam frias.

- As mulheres são complicadas.- Disse Sirius.- Esse negócio de TPM... é muito complexo pra mim.

- Tudo é complexo pra você, Sirius.- Respondeu Alice, com rispidez.- Pra você e para todos os homens, inclusive o James.

- Eu?

- É, James. Eu falei no capítulo passado que a Lilian tinha medo porque estava insegura, tinha medo que alguma coisa desse errado!

- Ah é, eu tinha me esquecido.

- Animal.

- Um cervo, para ser mais exato.

- Um veado.- Disse Sirius.- Um ve-a-dão!

- Sirius, vá cheirar a bunda de outro cachorro, vai?

Alice e Frank caíram na gargalhada.

- Pelo menos eu não tenho chifres.- Resmungou Sirius.

- Será? Hum...

- Eu só coloco chifres. Mas ter, eu não tenho nenhum.

- Você é uma vergonha, Sirius!- Falou Alice.

- Eeeeu?

- É! Colocar chifres! Isso é um desrespeito as mulheres!

- Que nada.

- Ah, então é assim? Eu estou com Frank, mas aí eu traío ele com dez garotos! Como eu sou tachada? VADIA! Agora se um homem está saindo com uma garota, ele trai ela com mais dez, ele é o garanhão!

- É verdade. E daí?

- E daí que isso é uma injustiça! É ridículo! Por quê você pode ficar com várias meninas e eu sou só posso ficar com um menino?

- Porque eu sou homem, ué.

Alice deu outro tapa no ombro de Sirius, que reclamou baixinho.

- Olha James.- Disse Alice.- Eu tenho uma coisa que pode ajudar.

- O quê?- Perguntou James.

- Uma revista. _Mulheres da Nova Era._- Alice tirou a revista do bolso.- Você deve ler.

- Peraí... Você quer que eu leia uma revista chamada _Mulheres da Nova Era? _Você está me tirando? Alice, eu sou facão.

- Não James. Essa é a revista que a Lily lê e adora. Aqui mostra como os homens deveriam fazer para agradar suas namoradas. Como por exemplo, flores, chocolates...

- Que coisa aleatória.- Disse Lupin.- A revista é pra mostrar como os devem agir mas é destinada às mulheres? Loucura.

- É, eu sei.- Disse Alice.- Mas observe bem essa parte: _O sonho de qualquer garota é ter seu príncipe encantado._

- Que coisa banal.- Resmungou Sirius.

- Cala a boca, Black. _Porém, todas nós sabemos que eles estão extintos. Então nos contentaríamos em ter um homem bonito, gentil, simpático, que sempre nos trouxesse flores, chocolates e vinho depois de um dia pesado de trabalho._

- Ridículo. Vinho é caríssimo, temos que comprar importado.

- Eu sei. Por isso que eu acho que o James deve adaptar essa idéia.

- Como?- Perguntou James.

- Hum... Você pode arrumar o nosso dormitório. Apagar as luzes, iluminar com velas e...

- E aí começa a baixaria!- Completou Sirius.

- NÃO, SIRIUS! Eu só estou dando a idéia deles terem um momento romântico, mas nada que passe dos _limites. _E como eu estava dizendo, fazer o domitório ficar todo naquele 'clima'... e os dois ficam lá namorando.

- Ou fazendo sexo, se você não ignorar a minha idéia de baixaria.

- Sirius, será que você só pensa em sexo?

- Não. Penso em fazer sexo também.

- Idiota.

- James, o que você acha?- Perguntou Frank.

- Acho bom. Mas eu preciso que Alice me ajude a arrumar tudo...- Respondeu James.

- Claro.- Disse Alice.- Pode ser essa sexta feira? Ótimo. Eu dou um jeito de conseguir tudo, não se preocupe.

- E quando nos encontraremos pela próxima vez?- Perguntou Lupin.

- Quando estivermos arrumando o dormitório.- Respondeu Sirius.- E na outra depois do encontro deles. Que tal?

- Ótimo.- Disse Frank.- Bem, então até sexta. Até lá, só estudos. Porque temos os N.I.E.M's.

- É mesmo.

- Bem, tchau.- Disse Alice, se levantando junto com Frank e James.

- Ei Lupin...- Disse Sirius.

- Sim?

- Eu estive pensando... Essa fic tem censura, né?

- Sim.

- Que bom, porque isso aqui é cheio de sexo e palavrões.

- Sim.

- Será que a autora tem noção do que está escrevendo?

- Deve ter.

- Mas será que...

- Vamos, Sirius.

Lupin puxou Sirius pelo braço, fazendo-o quase cair. Lupin deixou alguns galeões para pagar as cervejas amenteigadas e saiu do Três Vassouras arrastando Sirius.

* * *

**N/A: Ah, oi.**

**Primeiramente desculpe, na última vez que eu postei aqui, eu não deixei a N/A... Mas é que esse site é louco ¬¬ Eu deixei, mas não apareceu /**

**Mas tudo bem.**

**Eu quero dar um recadinho sobre Recordações de Lilian Evans: Talvez eu demore mais um pouquinho pra postar, mas é que eu já estou na parte da Profecia, e a poia da minha irmã emprestou a Ordem de Fênix para uma amiga e eu não vou conseguir escrever sem o livro, que explica tudo xB Então desculpem, mas paciência / É que aquela fic está CHEIA de erros de portugês, datas e tal... e eu não quero mais errar, escrevendo a profecia toda errada e tal...**

**Obrigada pelos reviews, eles são maravilhosos. Amo MUITO eles, e amo mais ainda vocês, que sempre comentam ;D**

**Beijinhos,**

**Donna Black.**


	5. Quinto Passo: Pintar

**Capítulo Cinco- Quinto Passo: Pintar **

Domirtório de Lily e Alice, Sexta-Feira, 18:00.

- Todos estão aí?- Perguntou Alice.- Até o Peter? Ótimo.

- Onde está a Lily?- Perguntou Lupin.

- Ela está no grupo de estudos de Poções. Só volta as 20:00. Temos bastante tempo para arrumar isso aqui...

- Você tem alguma idéia?- Questionou Frank.

- Claro, amor. Primeiro, tirar essas quatro camas. Transformá-las em uma cama de casal. Depois, as cores da parede.

- Eu tenho uma idéia de cor.- Disse Sirius.

- Qual?

- Roxo-uva. Adoro roxo-uva.

- Roxo, Sirius? Roxo é a cor que seu olho vai ficar se não parar de falar asneiras.

- O que tem de errado com roxo?

- Roxo é uma cor não-amor. Devemos pintar esse quarto de... vermelho.

- Como você sabe que vermelho é a cor do amor? Ah, não me diga que você acha que o coração é vermelho.

- Lógico que o coração é vermelho, Sirius. Que cor que você acha que é?

- Amarelo-sol. Sempre imaginei meu coração super amarelo.

- Só imagino. Mas veja, está aqui na revista _Mulheres da Nova Era. _

- Lá vem ela com essa revista...

- _"Para entrar no clímax com seu parceiro, as cores podem ajudar informalmente. Se você quiser mostrar algo meigo, delicado e romântico, recomendamos o rosa. Agora, se quer mostrar paixão, fogo e muuuuitos beijos, o vermelho é perfeito"._

- Faz sentido.- Disse Peter.

- E depois de pintar as paredes?- Perguntou James.

- A revista recomenda apagar as luzes e usar velas...

- Ah, não!- Reclamou Sirius.- Sempre essa maldita revista!

- E qual é o problema, posso saber?

- Essa revista é o problema! Por que você não a pega e enfia...

- ONDE?

- Será que vocês podem parar?- Perguntou Lupin.- Estão me irritando.

- Alguém aqui é bom em transfiguração?- Perguntou Peter.- Transformar as camas de solteiro em uma só de casal.

Rapidamente, Frank tirou a varinha do bolso. Murmurou algumas palavras e as camas se moveram. Como se tivessem imãs, uma se juntou a outra, formando uma frondosa cama de casal.

- Ótimo.- Comentou Lupin.

- Eu não acredito nisso.- Sussurrou James.- Meus amigos estão planejando uma noite com minha namorada por mim. Isso é ridículo, sério.

- Eu sei.- Falou Alice, naturalmente.- Mas e daí? Ninguém vai saber disso mesmo.

- Só as pessoas que leêm essa fan fic.- Disse Sirius.- Mas não são muitas, não.

- E as paredes?- Perguntou Frank.- Como vamos as deixar vermelhas?

- _Eu sei um jeito bem fácil._- Disse Alice, olhando para Sirius.- Mas acho melhor não arriscar. Só precisamos de um feitiço de cor.

- Eu acho que sei.- Disse Lupin, tirando a varinha do bolso.- _Hocus Vermellum._

As paredes de pedra e sem cor, rapidamente pegaram um aspecto vermelho brilhante.

- Nossa, gente!- Falou Sirius, num tom afeminado.- Hogwarts está morderna com essas cores graciosas! Vermelho, né? A-do-ro!

Peter, James e Frank riram, enquanto Alice e Lupin pensavam sobre as velas.

- Velas!- Exclamou Alice, enquanto apontava a varinha para o chão. Várias velas apareceram sobre os criados-mudos.

- Está muito bom.- Disse James.- Mas falta...

- Flores.- Completou Alice, girando a sua varinha.

Rosas caíram sobre a cabeça das pessoas que estavam no quarto. Lupin sacudiu a varinha, e uma música romântica começou a tocar.

- Ah, não!- Resmungou Sirius.- Isso já é viadagem.

- Você deve entender muito de viadagem, né Sirius?- Perguntou Alice.

- Não. Mas essa música é coisa de bixa. _I'm here, to say, I love you..._

- Soltou a franga.

- Alice, minha cara Alice.

- O que é?

- Você me irrita tanto, mas tanto, que eu tenho vontade de chutar a sua cara. E sabe por quê eu não chuto?

- Porque eu chutaria o meio das suas pernas e você morreria de dor?

- Também. Mas mais ainda porque eu sou homem, você é mulher e é submissa a mim.

- O QUÊ? O QUÊ? AH SIRIUS, VOCÊ PEDIU!

Alice pulou em cima de Sirius, que caiu no chão. Ela estava sacudindo freneticamente os ombros dele, que só ria.

- Alice, solta ele!- Frank puxou a namorada pela citura, que recuou.

- Cachorro, filho da mãe, você é um idiota Sirius e eu te odeio!

- Nossa, que brabinha.- Sirius riu.- Está de TPM, coitada.

Frank segurou Alice com mais força, para que ela não matasse Sirius de vez.

- Sirius, pára de provocar a Alice.- Disse Remus.- E Alice, se controla. Agora vamos embora, já acabamos tudo aqui.

- Vão vocês.- Falou James.- Mas deixem Alice aqui. Eu quero falar com ela.

Os três rapazes sairam, deixando apenas James e Alice no dormitório. A música ainda tocava de fundo, fazendo Alice ficar constrangida. Afinal, ela estava fazendo tudo isso por James e Lily, que é a melhor amiga dela. Começou a sentir um sentimento de culpa, por mentir para a amiga, que sempre lhe contara a verdade.

- Algum problema?- Perguntou James.

- Eu que pergunto.

- Hum, eu acho que você se estressa demais com Sirius.

- Você vê as coisas que ele fala?

- Sim, são ridículas e machistas. Mas no fundo ele está brincando. Apenas ignore ele, ok?

- Por que eu faria isso? Ele sempre quer me irritar.

- Ele gosta muito de você. Você é amiga dele! Foi uma das primeiras garotas a falar conosco sem ser por estar apaixonada por Sirius. Ele tem um carinho por você, sério.

- Você está exagerando, James. Sirius e eu somos amigos? Somos. Mas de uma forma bem superficial.

- Se você diz.

- Digo. E mais. Hoje, quando você se encontrar com a Lilian... Hum, se lembre de tudo que eu te falei, ok? Eu conheço ela melhor do que ninguém e sei que vai dar tudo certo.

- Eu sei. Você... você é demais, Alice. Valeu.

A morena sorriu envergonhada para James, que retribuiu o sorriso. Ele se aproximou mais dela e a abraçou. Sentiu uma afeição por Alice, nunca sentida antes.

* * *

**N/A: Porque sim, eu GOSTO da Alice xD Aliás, estou escrevendo uma Alice/Frank ;D Em breve estará no ar.**

**Bem, eu demorei um pouquinho, mas é que eu ganhei um pc novo :D Foi difícil repassar as fics e tal :B**

**Bom, vamos direto aos reviews. Agradecimentos à:**

**Lih Potter, **_Pois é! Batatinhas frias e TPM não combinam, né? ;D Obrigada por comentar. Beeeijos._

**Luuh, **_Você é uma foooofa! Fico muito feliz em saber que você ri desse humor sarcástico sem graça dessa fic xB._

**Ly Black, **_Ah, sim sim. Muuuito obrigada por comentar ;D Beijos._

**Jehssik,** _Primeiramente, muitíssimo obrigada pelos elogios n.n Sim, é uma fic censurada ;P Eu fico realmente satisfeita em saber que você acha ela engraçada. É que eu não acho, sabe._

**Nezinha, **_Romantíssimo! Não perca, ein! ;D Beijos._

**Juliana Miyamoto,** _Hahahah xD Pois o Sirius é O cachorro n.n. Obrigada por comentar, Ju. Te amo!_

**Yasmin, **_Ah, que fofo seu comentário! Muito obrigada, linda. Beijos._

**Babi Evans, **_Finalmente, né dona Barbara? Ah tri, brincadeira. Pois é, o Sirius leva os cortes ;D E ainda virão muitos da parte da Alice x)._

**Por hoje é só pessoal.**

**Beijos,**

**Donna Black.**


	6. Sexto Passo: Alguns Cuidados

**Capítulo Seis- Sexto Passo: Alguns Cuidados**

Casa dos Gritos, Segunda-Feira, 14:00.

- Por que justo na casa dos gritos?- Resmungou Lupin.- Passo o resto do mês tentando fugir daqui e vocês fazem a reunião justo aqui?

- Desculpe, Remus.- Disse Alice.- Mas o Três Vassouras está cheio e nem pensar em ser na Dedosdemel.

- Ora, por quê?- Perguntou Sirius.

- Porque eu estou de dieta e não posso nem olhar doces.

- O QUÊ? DIETA? Alice, você está louca.

- Sirius, eu estou uma _baleia! _Daqui a pouco eu vou sair rolando por aí.

- Por que todas as garotas têm mania de se achar gordas? Por Merlin, Alice, você está muito bem assim! Os garotos não gostam de meninas esqueléticas, sabe. Não é Frank?

- É isso aí.- Disse Frank.

- Bem, mas isso não vem ao caso agora.- Falou Alice.- Jaaames! Me conta como foi com a Lily!

James sorriu e olhou para baixo. Todos acompanharam seu olhar, esperando uma resposta. Ele apenas levantou a cabeça, sorriu e fez sinal positivo com a mão.

- Hum, você quer dizer que deu muitos beijos na Lily, é?- Perguntou Alice.- Safadããão!

- Não, Alice.

- Não o quê?

- Não foram só beijos.

- Quer dizer que vocês dois... NOSSA! NOSSA! NOSSA! AI MERLIN, QUE NOJO! Mas tudo bem. Eu não quero saber detalhes, vamos pular essa parte...

- NÃO!- Exclamou Sirius.- Eu quero saber detalhes!

- Olha Sirius.- Disse Frank.- Hum, eu sei que os garotos adoram falar sore sexo, principalmente com as suas namoradas, mas agora não e hora, sabe.

- Eu quero saber.- Falou Peter.

- Peter?- Perguntou Alice.- Desde quando você está aí?

- Desde sempre, ué. Agora James, conta, conta!

- Não, Peter!

- Sim!

- Olha Peter, só porque você não tem uma vida sexual, não quer dizer que tenha que sair por aí perguntando como é uma penetração!

- HAHAHAHAHA!- Riu Sirius.- NOSSA ALICE, MUITO BOA ESSA!

- Não falem do Peter.- Falou Lupin baixinho.- Deixa ele... Mas James, não conte nada, entendeu?

- Claro.- Disse James.- Não contarei nada.

- Mas você pode contar só o começo.- Disse Sirius.- A partir de quando nós decoramos o quarto e tal...

- Vocês tem certeza?

- Sim.- Responderam todos.

- Tá, mas depois não digam que eu não avisei.

- Pede logo a droga do flashback.- Disse Frank.

- Donna Black? Como você está? Espero que bem... e a família? Bem? E os amigos? Mande um beijão pra todos que comentam aqui e tal... Um flashback daquela beleza de noite que eu passei com a Lily?

**Flashback do James:**

_- James, onde você está me levando?_

_- Para seu dormitório, ué._

_- Eu já conheço o meu dormitório!_

_- Não esse. Abra a porta._

_- Mas o que...- Lilian abriu a porta.- J-James... isso é...- Lilian fungou._

_- Que? Está tão ruim assim?_

_- Ruim?_

_- É, você está chorando._

_- Ah, ah, não! É maravilhoso... todas essas rosas, essa música... é lindo._

_- Não tanto quanto você._

_- Pára, se não você vai me fazer chorar._

_- Mas você já está chorando!_

_- Não, só estou gripada... M-mas por quê?_

_- Por que o quê?_

_- Por que você fez isso?_

_- Porque nós não estávamos conseguindo conversar sobre isso, não é?- Lilian afirmou com a cabeça.- Então, eu resolvi colocar em prática de uma vez. Quero dizer, se você quiser. Não encostarei em você se você não quiser._

_- James... Isso prova de como você é perfeito. Pelo menos pra mim._

_- O que você quer dizer com isso?_

_- Você adivinhou tudo que eu queria. Eu realmente não sei como você fez isso, mas é a prova de como fomos feitos um para o outro. Não é? Quero dizer, você fez exatamente... como eu queria._

_- Fiz?_

_- É. E eu quero._

_James coçou a cabeça, como se não entendesse. Lilian se aproximou dele e o beijou de uma forma nunca experimentada antes._

**Fim do Flashback do James.**

- Ui, que sexy.- Disse Sirius.- Mas eu queria ver mais.

- Seu tarado.- Murmurou Alice.- James, isso foi ótimo mesmo.

- É, eu sei.- Disse James.

- Então é isso?- Perguntou Peter?- Quero dizer, James já fez o que ele queria fazer. As reuniões acabarão?

- Óbvio que não.- Disse Alice.- No nosso próximo encontro, James trará Lilian junto.

- O quê?- Perguntou James.

- É isso aí. Você trará Lily. E não me pergunte por quê, você verá.

- Bem, se você está dizendo...

- Então por hoje é isso?- Perguntou Frank.

- Sim.- Respondeu Alice.- Nos encontraremos amanhã, na sala comunal. Ok?

- Eu não posso.- Disse Lupin.

- Por que não?

- Er... hoje é noite de lua cheia.

- Ah, eu tinha... esquecido.- Alice corou de leve.- Desculpe, Remus. Podemos adiar a reunião, então.

- Não! Vão vocês.

- Mas...

- Nunca nada acontece com James, Sirius e Peter. Eles estarão bem amanhã.

Alice olhou para os outros marotos, como se pedisse a opinião deles. Eles apenas levantaram os ombros.

- Bem, então está marcado para amanhã.

O grupo de seis amigos se dirigiram, o mais rapido possível, para longe da Casa dos Gritos.

* * *

**N/A: FINALMENTE!**

**Ah tri.**

**Essa fic não irá ficar muito grande, não. Mais alguns três ou quatro capítulos, se eu não mudar nada.**

**Agradecimentos aos reviews mais que lindos que vocês me deixaram.**

**Juh,**_ai que meiga que tu és n.n Obrigada pelos elogios. E eu prometo que não demoro mais pra postar xB É que eu sempre fico um capítulo e meio, mais ou menos, adiantada do que eu posto aqui, sabe? Aí ás vezes eu fico sem inspiração x.x_

**jehssik, **_ai como eu gosto de ti, eu gosto i.i tu sempre comentas aqui, és um amor de pessoa ;D E ah, eu mudei meu msn e já coloquei no meu perfil aqui, então add :D_

**Luuh Potter, **_é, eu adoro a Alice ;D E adoro o nome dela também n.n E obrigada por gostar da minha fic :_

**Juliana Miyamoto, **_pra ti eu não falo nada, sua chata xD Ah tri. Eu sei que tu nãovai ler mesmo, porque tu estás na Disney. Ah é mesmo, o Sirius está se renovando com suas piadinhas e dessa vez não falou do levantamento depeso._

**Florynha**_,ah Flora, tu és um amor : A gente tem que combinar de sair algum dia, né? (y) Beijos._

**Nezinha**_, poisé,parecia que a Lily ia abrir a porta e ver os dois juntos xB Mas não, eu não sou tão malvada assim n.n_

**BaBi Evans**_,então está aí o capítulo! ;D Ea gente tem que cominar de tu vir aqui em casa pra gente assistir uns filmes e coisa e tal. Obrigada por comentar Babi, te amo guria._

**Os reviews de vocês alegram totalmente o meu dia. E é por isso que eu amo vocês.**

**Beijos,**

**Donna Black.**


	7. Sétimo Passo: Lavar a Seco

**Capítulo Sete- Sétimo Passo: Lavar a seco**

Sala comunal, terça-feira, 14:00.

- Que diabos eu estou fazendo aqui?- Perguntou Lilian.- Na Sala dos Professores? Alguém pode nos pegar.

- Bom, Lily.- Disse Alice.- Vamos lhe explicar tudo. Ou melhor, James irá.

- Explique-se, James.

- Bem...- Disse James.- Estamos namorando a um tempo, certo? E, bem, eu nunca havia namorado antes. Eu fazia as coisas erradas... do jeito errado. E eles... Alice, Frank, Peter, Remus e Sirius, bem, eles me ajudaram. Quero dizer, eles me deram ótimos conselhos para...

- Peraí!- Exclamou Lilian.- Você ficou aqui, contando pra _eles _a nossa vida amorosa e sexual?

- É.

- E eles sabem tudo que se passa com a gente?

- É.

- Inclusive...

- É.

- JAMES!

- Eu não fiz por mal! E-eu só... eu só queria fazer as coisas certas com você! Mas eu não sabia de nada, de absolutamente nada! Então, eles me ajudaram! E... funcionou, não?

- É... funcionou.

- Bem.- Disse Alice.- Nós chamamos você aqui, Lily, porque nós só pudemos ouvir o lado do James, sabe? Queremos saber o que você tem a dizer sobre essa relação. O que você acha que é preciso mudar?

- Hum, nada.- Lilian respondeu naturalmente.- Nada não, está tudo ótimo.

- Dúvido.- Disse Sirius.- Nenhuma relação é assim.

- Pois a minha e a do James é.

- Vamos ver se é então!- Sirius pegou duas cadeiras e colocou uma de frente para outra.- Lilian e James, sentem-se.

Lilian e James se sentaram nas cadeiras. Eles se encararam por alguns segundos e sorriram. Sirius falou:

- Bom, agora cada um de vocês vai me dizer o que não gosta no outro. Certo?- James e Lilian concordaram com a cabeça.- Hum, James me diga algo que você não gosta na Lilian.

- Nada. Lily é a imagem de perfeição!

- AH JAMES!- Disse Lilian.- QUE LINDO!

- É, muito lindo mesmo, Jameszitcho.- Sussurrou Sirius.- Mas diga alguma coisa que você _realmente _não gosta na Lilian.

- Hum, não gosto dos sapatos que elá está usando.- Respondeu ele.

- Lilian, você pode aceitar isso?

- Claro.- Respondeu a ruiva.

- E agora você, Lilian, diga alguma coisa que você não gosta no James.

- Hum... não gosto do casaco dele.

- James, você pode aceitar isso?

- Claro.- Respondeu o garoto.

- Bem... Vamos aprofundar mais isso. James, procure alguma coisa que você não goste na Lilian. Alguma coisa que deixe você muito irritado!

- Hum...- James coçou o queixo.- Eu não gosto quando a Lilian... passa o dia inteiro comendo. Ela pode ficar gorda, sabe?

- O QUÊ?- Gritou Lilian.- JAMES, VOCÊ ESTÁ ME CHAMANDO DE GORDA?

- Não, amor, eu só...

- NÃO ME CHAME DE AMOR, SEU INSENSÍVEL!

- Calma, Lilian!- Disse Sirius.- Diga você alguma coisa que você não gosta no James.

- Eu não gosto quando ele usa a mesma meia dois dias seguidos!

- Jaaaaaaaaames, você usa a mesma meia?- Perguntou Peter.

- LILIAN!- Gritou James.

- Você pediu.- Ela respondeu com rispidez.

- Bom, parece que as coisas estão começando a esquentar por aqui...- Disse Sirius.

- Eu não gosto quando a Lilian não depila as pernas!- Disse James.

- JAMES!- Gritou Lilian.- E eu não gosto quando você não escova seus dentes depois das refeições!

- E eu não gosto quando você ronca a noite, eu sinto estar dormindo com um animal!

- E eu não gosto de como você bagunça seu cabelo só pra parecer mais legal, seu idiota!

- E eu não gosto do barulho do roçar que as suas coxas fazem quando você anda!

- POIS VOCÊ JÁ DEVIA ESTAR ACUSTUMADO COM ESSE BARULHO, PORQUE É O MESMO QUE A VACA DA SUA MÃE FAZ!

- Lilian!- Exclamou Alice.- Se acalme! Você também, James!

- Mas é isso aí que você ouviu, é a mãe, a mãe dele.

- Não fale da minha mãe!- Disse James.

- Falar do quê SEU AMANETE DE TRÊS MINUTOS!

- Três minutos?- Perguntou Sirius.- Nossa James, isso não é muito, sabe.

- ISSO PORQUE EU LEVEI QUINZE MINUTOS SÓ PRA CHEGAR LÁ!- Respondeu James.

- QUER SABER?- Gritou Lilian.- VOCÊS SÃO IDIOTAS! TODOS UNS IDIOTAS! E EU VOU EMBORA! ADEUS!

Lilian saiu bufando da sala dos professores. James saiu também, mas foi em direção contrária de Lilian.

- Nossa...- Disse Frank.- Isso foi... constrangedor.

- É muito constrangedor saber que o James só aguentou três minutos.- Murmurou Sirius.

- Cala essa boca, Sirius.- Disse Alice.- Isso é sério. Eu achei que eles iam se pegar!

- Eu também achei.- Falou Peter.- Eles estavam muito furiosos. Isso realmente não deu certo.

- Nem me fale. E como sempre, é tudo culpa do Sirius.

- MINHA CULPA?- Perguntou Sirius.

- É, foi esse seu método idiota!

- Mas eles deveriam falar sutilmente e não que nem dois animais! A culpa é deles também.

- É verdade.- Falou Peter.- Eles se descontrolaram. E eu acho melhor nos reunirmos semana que vem, só. Quando eles estiverem mais calmos.

- Você tem razão.- Falou Frank.- Vamos embora daqui. Essa sala me dá agonia.

O grupo de cinco pessoas saiu pela porta da sala dos professores, tentando não ser avistados por ninguém.

* * *

**N/A: Desculpem a demora pra postar, mas é TUDO culpa do meu colégio filho de uma puta :)**

**Eu não aguento mais estudar todo o santo dia, deus do céu. É, eu vou largr o colégio e virar puta. E nem é de luxo, é biscate de esquina mesmo ¬¬**

**E como eu estou muito estressada/irritada e estou com pouco tempo, não vou agradecer aos reviews individualmente x/ Mas obrigado a todos que comentaram, vocês são uns amores.**

**Beijos.**

**Donna Black.**


	8. Oitavo Passo: Não Expor ao Sol

**Capítulo 8- Oitavo Passo: Não Expor ao Sol**

Dedosdemel, segunda-feira, 16:00.

- Lupin, quanto tempo!- Alice falou carinhosamente.- Saudades.

Lupin sorriu.

- Estão todos mais calmos hoje?- Perguntou Sirius.- Lilian? James?

- Sim, estamos.- Falou James.- Pelo menos eu estou.

- Lilian?

- Tô.- Respondeu a ruiva, seriamente.

- Bom...- Começou Alice.- Eu sei que semana passada tivemos alguns probleminhas sobre o método que o Sirius ensinou à vocês e tal. Mas eu confesso que seria um bom método, se vocês não tivessem se estressado. E... eu entendo vocês. Porque não é nada bom ouvir seus defeitos, né? Mas tudo bem, vamos começar de um novo jeito hoje.

- Como?- Perguntou James.

- Vocês vão ter que dizer o que gostam um no outro. Mas antes eu quero saber uma coisa. Vocês reconheceram os erros e prometem tentar mudá-los?

- Eu prometo que nunca mais vou usar a mesma meia e sempre irei escovar meus dentes.- Falou James naturalmente.

- E eu prometo me depilar sempre e manter uma alimentação saudável.- Falou Lilian sem emoção.

- Ótimo. Bem, James olha fixamente para Lily.- James olhou.- Agora segure na mão dela. E... fale alguma coisa que você gosta nela.

- Eu gosto quando... quando a Lily me acorda para tomármos café juntos.

- E você gosta disso porque isso demonstra que eu me importo com você, né?- Falou Lily.

- Não. Eu gosto porque você fica muito sexy naquela camisola.

- JAMES!

- Mas é verdade! Vocês tem que ver, ela é quase transparente, tem um decote...- Enquanto James falava, Lilian ia ficando da cor do cabelo dela.- E as alças são tão finas que ás vezes caem e...

- James.- Falou Sirius.- Fala a verdade: Essa camisola termina antes do umbigo, né?

- Não. Mas uma camisola que termina antes do umbigo não é uma má, sabe? Lily o que você acha?

- EU ACHO QUE VOCÊ DEVE CALAR A BOCA!- Lilian gritou.

- Lilian está certa.- Disse Alice.- Bom, pelo menos o James disse que gosta de quando você vai acordá-lo. E por mais sexy que a Lilian seja, isso não deixa de ser uma demonstralçao de carinho. Lily, o que você gosta no James?

- Hum... eu gosto quando ele me trata com carinho, sabe. Quando ele abraça, beija, diz coisas bonitas.

- Óóó, que amor.- Disse Sirius.- Diz uma coisa bonita pra mim, James!- Sirius passou a mão no ombro de James, fazendo Alice e Frank rirem.

- Tá me tirando, Sirius?- Perguntou James.

- Claro, seu veadão.

- Pelo menos eu não sou um vira-latas.

- E qual é o problema em ser vira-latas?

- Os cachorros cheiram a bunda um dos outros!- Todos riram, menos o Sirius.

- E tem algum mal nisso?

- Sirius, isso é nojento. É anti-higiênico!

- Você é anti-higiênico, porque é você que não escova seus dentes e ainda usa a mesma meia dois dias seguidos. Você também usa a mesma cueca, usa?

- Não! Mas o ranhoso usa.

- Como você sabe?- Perguntou Frank.- Anda conferindo todos os dias?

- Claro!

- JAMES! Você falou que ia parar de azarar o Snape!- Lilian disse.- Você me prometeu!

- Ora, desculpe, Lily. Mas é que...

- Olha, chega!- Alice exclamou.- Vamos continuar com isso, tá? James, diga algo que você goste na Lily.

- Ai tá... Hã... eu gosto do cabelo ruivo dela. E gosto de quando ela anda, porque o cabelo dela balança sutilmente para os lados. Dá um charme, sabe?

- Ui ui!- Sirius falou com uma voz aguda.- Por que você nunca elogiou meus cabelos esvoaçantes ao vento de um dia esolarado? Eu também tenho charme, James.

Frank, Alice e Lupin riram. Lilian fingiu que não ouvia.

- Muito bem.- Disse Alice.- Lilian, agora você fala uma coisa que gosta no James.

- Eu gosto de quando ele me ouve. Ele sempre me compreende.

- Sério?

- Sim.

- VIU?- Alice deu um tapa no ombro de Frank.- O JAMES ESCUTA A LILIAN! ATÉ O JAMES! POR QUE VOCÊ NÃO ME ESCUTA?

- É IMPOSSÍVEL NÃO ESCUTAR VOCÊ, PORQUE VOCÊ SÓ SABE GRITAR!- Frank respondeu.

- OLHA QUEM ESTÁ FALANDO!

- Gente, que que é isso?- Lupin falou.- Não gritem! Estamos no meio da uma loja.

- Desculpe.- Murmurou Frank.- É que Alice e eu estamos com alguns probleminhas.

- Entendo. Mas isso aqui é pra James e Lily.

- Eu sei. Desculpe.

- Tudo bem. Alice, você não tem nada a dizer para o Frank?

- Han...- Alice hesitou.- Desculpa, amor.

Frank sorriu.

- Olha...- Disse James.- Já que já acabamos, Lily e eu estamos bem e até Alice e Frank se acertaram, será que podemos ir embora?

- É, vamos.- Concordou Lupin.

Eles se levantaram da mesa onde estavam, Lilian pegou um saco de balas, quebrando a promessa de cuidar da alimentação e saiu logo atrás de James.

* * *

**N/A: Oii! ;D**

**Bom, lá estava eu andando alegremente pelo shooping center de Porto Alegre (H) Quando me deparo com uma amiguinha de infância. E sabe com quem ela estava? Ein ein ein:D Com a Gween Black e com a Marmaduke Scarlet ;DDDDD**

**E não é que elas são uns amores? Eu sempre tive o péssimo pensamente terrível de que boas autoras fossem chatas, mas meu, elas são tão queridas. E semana que vem eu vou me encontrar com a Gween e bancar a psicóloga com ela ;D É, eu tenho mania de psicóloga / **

**Tá tá, eu só queria contar isso o.o É que eu achei emocionante :B ****Tá, eu sou retardada, eu sei. U.U **

**E outra coisa! Achei uma foto PERFEITA pra capa dessa fic, então logo logo que eu aprender a mexer no photoshop eu ´já coloco ela e mais outras no ar ;D**

**Bom, agradeeeço aos reviwes de **

**Kagome-LilyE **_(é, eu tenho sérios problemas com xingamentos e palavrões. Por isso a fic é censurada :D)_

**jehssik **_(você tem razão. Três minutos é MUITO pouco :D Mas eu tinha que zoar, né_

**DarkyAnge, **_(e eu gosto de estudar, sabe? Mas é que eu ODEIO matemática, física e quimica : Aí na hora do desespero sempre me vem a idéia de que ser puta não seria uma má idéia.)_

**nezinha **_(O Sirius só estraga :D)_

**Miyamoto**_(sua idiota : garanto que tu gabaritou a prova de matemática o.o Mas eu vou te dá um pau em português XD)_

**Ai, eu gosto tanto de vocês porque eu desabafo com vocês :D E próximo capítulo sóóó depois, semana que vem, depois das provas. Até lá eu ainda tenho que aguentar física e quimica :(**

**Beeeeijos.**

**Donna Black, vulgo retardada.**


	9. Nono Passo: Temperatura Ambiente

**Capítulo Nove- Nono Passo: Temperatura Ambiente**

Sexta-Feira, Sala Comunal, 17:30

- Impressão minha ou nessas sacolas estão as vestes da gala para o Baile?- Perguntou Alice.

- É, são.- Respondeu Lupin.

- Remus, com quem você vai no Baile?

- Ah, bem...- Remus corou.- Ah... com...

- Hum! Já sei! É com a Emelinne, não?

- É.

- Huuum, Remus apaixonadinho, Remus apaixonadinho!

- Pára, Alice.

- Tá, parei. James e Lilian, como vocês estão?

- Bem.- Responderam os dois.

- Que 'bem' mais xoxo.- Disse Frank.- Aconteceu alguma coisa?

- Aconteceu.- Respondeu Lilian.- O James deu pra implicar que queria escolher o meu vestido!

- A Lilian só escolhia vestidos feios!- Retrucou James.

- Querido, o que você entende de moda?

- Nada. Mas eu entendo a roupa que fica bem em você!

- É, mas é meu vestido e eu que paguei!

- Isso porque você não aceitou que eu pagasse.

- Lógico que não! Eu não ia aceitar isso!

- Calma, gente!- Disse Alice.- Afinal, que vestido você comprou, Lily?

- Um qualquer.

- Que ela não quer me mostrar!- Disse James.

- E por que eu deveria?

- Porque eu quero ver!

- James, James!- Sirius interrompeu.- Por que você quer tanto ver o vestido da Lily?

- Porque eu quero, ué.

- Isso não é motivo.- Disse Alice.- Por que você queria tanto escolher o vestido da Lily?

- Eu só queria que ela escolhesse um vestido que ficasse legal nela.

- E qual que ficaria legal?

- Qualquer um que fosse fácil de tirar!

Alice, Frank e Sirius riram. Lupin encarou James com um olhar de censura e Lilian corou.

- Só por isso eu comprei um longo com cinqüenta botões.- Disse Lilian.

- Ah não, Lily!

- Tá, gente, calma!- Falou Lupin.- O vestido é o de menos, não?

- É.- Concordou Frank.- Eu quero saber como vocês foram nos N.I.E.M's!

- Eu fui muito bem.- Respondeu Lilian.

- É, eu também.- Disse James.

- Eu fui muito muito muito bem.- Disse Alice, passando a mão pelo cabelo.

- É, fui muito bem.- Respondeu Frank.

- O que você acha?- Disse Sirius.- Muito bem, claro. E você, Aluado?

- Muito bem, também.

- Ei gente!- Falou Alice.- Vocês não estão sentindo falta de ninguém, não?

O grupo de amigos ficou em silêncio por alguns segundos. Até Lupin falar:

- AH! Peter não pode vir hoje. Ele pegou recuperações finais.

- Faz umas três reuniões que ele não aparece.- Disse Frank.

- É, ele esteve estudando.

- Todo esse tempo?- Indagou Lilian.

- Foram muitas recuperações.- Explicou Lupin, rapidamente.

Eles ficaram mais uma vez em silêncio. Alice remexia a sacola que continha as suas vestes, Frank bocejava e Lilian fazia uma cara de poucos amigos.

- Bom, eu acho que tudo bem, não?- Disse Alice.

- O quê?- James perguntou.

- Você e Lily.

- Hã... Lily, me desculpa por tentar escolher o seu vestido?

- Tudo bem.- Ela respondeu calmamente.- Eu não devia ser grossa com você, eu que peço desculpas.

- Nossa, que progresso!- Exclamou Frank.- Vocês já estão reconhecendo os erros e pedindo desculpas.

- É.- Concordou Lily.- Começamos a fazer isso desde que essas reuniões começaram.

- Claro, meu método sempre funciona!- Disse Alice.

- Com ajudas minhas, claro.- Falou Sirius.- O quê? Eu ajudei.

- Que na maioría das vezes atrapalham, você quer dizer.

- Que nada, Alice. Eu ajudo muito!

- Sirius Black, você atrapalha. Quando tentamos usar o seu metódo, James e Lily quase se pegaram no pau!

- Mas era esse meu propósito, sabe.

- Não arranje desculpas, Sirius. Você estava errado.

- Não, não. Todas as minhas idéias são friamente calculadas. O meu objetivo era que James e Lily brigassem para que depois eles podessem reconhecer os próprios erros e aceitá-los uniformemente, como um casal civilizado, maduros o bastante para...

- Black, não tente usar palavras difíceis para parecer inteligente.

- Ah, isso funciona nas aulas de História da Magia.

- Sirius!- Lilian riu.- Eu vou sentir falta disso, sabe.

- De quê?

- De você, desse seu jeito engraçado.

- E por quê você está dizendo isso?

- Porque amanhã é o Baile e depois... acaba.

- Nem me fale.- Disse Frank.- Que isso me dá nostalgia.

- É, não vamos falar disso agora.- Disse James.- Vamos deixar para amanhã, durante o Baile.

- Que será a nossa próxima reunião.- Disse Lupin.

- E última.- Completou Alice.

- E última.- Repetiu James.

Toca uma música triste (tipo final de Smallville), a câmera vai se afastando, os personagens mantêm o olhar profundo para o além. Lily deita a cabeça do ombro de James, que suspira. Alice seca uma lágrima, Frank funga e Lupin cobre o rosto com as mãos. Sirius se coça, espirra, boceja, consulta o relógio e fala:

- Vamos, então? Está na hora.

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**N/A: Eu não sei o que deu nessa linha o.O**

**E desculpem pela demora. Eu estive em semana de provas, estudando muito, o que foi em vão, porque novamente eu peguei sete recuperações. Meu professor disse que eu vou rodar. :B**

**E eu briguei feio com a minha amiga (NUNCA tinha brigado com alguma amiga minha) e eu quero sentar e conversar com ela, pra gente resolver tudo, mas ela não quer me ouvir. Então eu larguei de mão de me humilhar pra ela e vim postar aqui. Por isso esse capítulo está muuuito ruim, porque, no fim, ele foi escrito de qualquer jeito.**

**MUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUITOOOOOOOO obrigada pelos reviews de vocês :) São lindos, eu amo vocês.**

**Beijos,**

**Júlia.**


	10. Décimo Passo: Aprecie com Moderação

**Capítulo Dez- Décimo Passo: Aprecie com Moderação**

Sábado, Baile de Formatura, 23:30

- Por que diabos estamos tendo uma pseudo-reunião-psiquiatra-de-casais no meio do Baile de Formatura?- Perguntou Sirius.

- O QUÊ?- Perguntou Alice.

- POR QUE A REUNIÃO DEVE SER AQUI NO BAILE?

- PORQUE ESSE É O NOSSO ÚLTIMO DIA EM HOGWARTS!.- Falou Alice.

- MAS A MÚSICA ESTÁ ALTA E EU NÃO CONSIGO OUVIR!- Gritou Frank, tapando os ouvidos.

- QUÊ?- Perguntou Lilian.

- EU ACHO QUE ELE DISSE QUE A MÚSICA ESTÁ ALTA.- Disse James.

- O QUÊ VOCÊ DISSE, JAMES?- Perguntou Lupin.

- LUPIN? VOCÊ DISSE ALGUMA COISA?- Perguntou Lilian.

- EU ACHO QUE ELE QUER SABER O QUE JAMES DISSE!- Falou Alice.

- EU ACHO MELHOR IRMOS PRA RUA!- Disse Sirius.

- O QUÊ?- Perguntou Peter.

- IR PARA A RUA!- Sirius apontou para a porta de saída, e todos confirmaram com a cabeça.

O grupo de amigos saíram pela porta do salão principal em direção à rua. Andaram até o campo de quadribol, onde sentaram na grama, um ao lado do outro.

- Por que estamos aqui se deveríamos estar no Baile?- Perguntou Peter.

- Porque queremos!- Respondeu Lilian, com rispidez.- E se você não quer estar aqui, pode ir embora. Não fará falta mesmo!

- Lilian!- James a cutucou.- Esqueça, Peter. Deve ser a bebida.

- Não, tudo bem.- O garoto respondeu.

- Lily, James...- Disse Frank.- As reuniões deram certo pra vocês?

- Claro!- Respondeu Lilian.- James e eu evoluímos muito, mais o James do que eu! Mas foi ótimo.

- Eu não sei se Lily e eu ainda estaríamos juntos, sem a ajuda de vocês.

- É, eu sei.- Disse Sirius levantando uma sobrancelha.- Eu sou demais, até consigui fazer vocês pararem de brigar!

- Cala essa boca, Sirius!- Disse Alice.- EU que fiz eles pararem.

- Alice tem razão.- Disse Lupin.- Ela era a única garota, a única que entendia o lado das mulheres.

- As mulheres são complicadas!- Disse Sirius.

- Cala essa boca, Sirius!- Disse Alice.

- Mas é! São temperamentais também. Uma hora querem uma coisa, depois mudam de idéia...

- Sirius, você não tem direito de falar das mulheres!

- Ah é? Por quê?

- Você é um vira-latas qualquer.

- Não subestime a inteligência de um cão, Alice querida.

- Cão? Haha, você está mais pra cadela.

- Antes cadela do que veado. James que o diga!

- Não meta meu nome nessa história!- Disse James.

- Por que não? Explique para Alice como é ser um veado, James.

- SOU UM CERVO, UM CERVO BEM MACHO, ENTENDEU?

- Sim, não precisa gritar!

- Gente, alguém tem horas?- Perguntou Peter.

- 23:45.- Respondeu Frank.

- Por que você está preocupado com as horas?- Perguntou Lupin.

- Não... é por causa do Baile e...

- Pode ir. Se você não quer ficar aqui, você não é obrigado!

- Bom... então eu vou lá.- Ele se levantou.- Até mais.

- Até.

Eles ficaram em silêncio até enxergarem Peter entrar no castelo.

- Gente?- Chamou Alice.- Eu vou sentir uma falta desgraçada de vocês.

- Eu também.- Disse Lilian.- Cada um de nós vai para um lado diferente.

- Tomara que a gente não perca o contato.- Falou Lupin.

- É, tomara.

- Mas pensem pelo lado bom!- Disse James.- _Tudo _que a gente passou aqui em Hogwarts. Quero dizer, daqui algum tempo eu vou pensar no passado e me lembrar de quando eu chamava a Lily pra sair...

- E quem diria que algum dia vocês estariam juntos?- Disse Frank.

- Estamos juntos graças a vocês.- Disse Lilian.- Sério, a ajuda de vocês foi mais que essencial.

- E tivemos a ajuda da autora também.- Disse Sirius.- Quero dizer, ela teve essa brilhante idéia _(N/A: Bem modesta :D)._

- Mas de qualquer jeito...- Disse James.- Obrigado. Vocês são demais e eu vou sentir a falta de vocês...

- Não me faça chorar, Jamezitcho!- Alice fungou.

- Mas é verdade! Alice, principalmente você, me ajudou muito com a Lilian.

- É como eu falei pra você. A Lilian tem um manual! Você só precisa saber usá-lo.

- Eu tenho um manual, é?- Lilian riu.

- É, tem.- Disse James.- E eu acho que já sei como usar.

- Bom...- Frank coçou o queixo.- Nós já demos os passos. Agora cabe ao James seguí-los.

- E eu vou! Seguir corretamente o manual dessa ruiva.

Lilian beijou James com ardor. Ele passou as mãos pela cintura dela, que o abraçou com muita força. Alice, Sirius, Frank e Lupin se olharam desalentadamente, com um pequeno ar de nojo. Os quatro se levantaram e voltaram para o Baile, deixando James a sós com Lilian, para que ele possa fazer uso dos passos que aprendera no manual da ruiva.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**N/A: Último capítulo ;D**

**E devo dizer que essa foi a fic mais diferente que eu já escrevi. É porque as fanfics James/Lily sempre mostram tudo meio 'Ah James te amo ' 'Ah Lily te amo', e essa fic mostra mais o lado adolescente mesmo deles, sabe? ;D**

**Bom, eu já havia dito que a fic não seria longa e talz, 10 capítulos xB **

**E agradeço a TODOS os reviews, sério, vocês que deixam reviews são pessoas que têm ligar garantido no céu :)**

**E no momento, escrevo minha nova fic Tudo Acontece em La Couleur. É uma fic bem diferente também, e quem quiser acompanhá-la, sou eternamente grata :D**

**Bom, é isso aí. Obrigada a todos que leram e acompanharam a fic!**

**Beijos,**

**Donna Black.**


End file.
